Tu Último Amor
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto One True Pairing del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons. Klaus piensa que lo tiene todo pero aún así todavía le falta una pieza fundamental en su vida. Decidido,va a buscarla pero¿ella lo aceptará?(One-shot)Klaroline


**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la CW y a LJ Smith. **

**Esta historia tiene lugar en un futuro en el que ambas tramas,la de Nueva Orleans y la de Mystic Falls están acabadas y todo está en paz. Escogí a Klaroline porque siempre me ha gustado mucho la pareja y odié el intento tan cutre que hicieron en el episodio 100 de terminar su relación.**

**Este fic participa del reto One True Pairing del foro The Vampire Diaries:Dangerous Liaisons.**

* * *

**Klaus (PDV)**

_-¡Ven!_

_La chica corría entre las columnas del amplio salón. Los candelabros dispuestos a lo largo de las paredes iluminaban su vestido rojo de época haciéndola parecer una llama danzarina y su pelo rubio brillaba como el sol. Su risa llenaba la estancia de ecos,pareciendo que había un coro de muchachas en vez de una. Él estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella,a punto de rozarla. Pero entonces ella se escondía detrás de una de las columnas y él solo podía ver su reflejo en las enormes ventanas como siempre. Estaba frustrado. Si fuera cualquier otra persona ya habría desistido pero esa chica le provocaba un irresistible deseo de ver su cara,de tocarla,de besarla y cada vez que no lo conseguía su angustia aumentaba. ¿Por qué jugaba con él así?¿Por qué nunca podía alcanzarla a pesar de que era el ser más rápido sobre la faz de la Tierra? _

_-¡Vuélvete,por favor!-le suplicó alzando los brazos en deseperación._

_La chica,para su sorpresa,empezó a girarse y él se quedó paralizado con su corazón latiendo desbocado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de verla por fin ,un ruido agudo y chirriante le hizo taparse los oídos mientras los cristales de las gigantescas ventanas se hacían añicos. La chica empezó a desvanecerse y a volverse borrosa entre los cristales y todo lo que pudo él pudo gritar fue:_

_-¡Espera!_

Klaus despertó confuso y desorientado. A lo lejos se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé. Su bebé,pensó Klaus con asombro. A veces le parecía increíble que tuviera una hija. Se levantó y fue hasta la habitación de Hope. Una vez allí la cogió en brazos y la meció suavemente hasta que sus llantos pararon. Sonrió al ver cómo dormía. Tras muchas luchas había conseguido hacerse con el poder en Nueva Orleans. Lo primero que hizo fue traer de vuelta a su hija para poder vivir como una familia,un poco disfuncional,sí pero una familia al fin y al cabo. Por fin tenía todo lo que quería pero aún así tenía un hueco en su corazón,como si alguna pieza fundamental de su vida faltase. Klaus no era tonto,sabía que la chica rubia de sus sueños era Caroline. Llevaba varias semanas pensando en ella y se estaba volviendo loco.

Muchas mujeres habían pasado por su vida,era cierto,pero nunca había sentido lo que sentía por Caroline. Ella era especial. Tenía unas ganas de vivir únicas y también mucho carácter. Eso era lo que realmente lo había cautivado. A pesar de que sabía que él era más fuerte,jamás le había mostrado miedo,de hecho muchas veces lo había desafiado como en el baile de salón que organizó su familia en Mystic Falls donde le había dicho cosas que ni sus propios hermanos se habían atrevido.

Tomó una decisión. Puso de nuevo a Hope en su cuna y, tras darle un beso,bajó las escaleras. Allí se encontró con Elijah,que también se había despertado con los llantos de su hija.

-¿Adónde vas,Niklaus?-le preguntó.

-No es asunto tuyo-dijo Klaus,que no le apetecía contarle su propósito a su hermano.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver?

-Mañana por la noche probablemente. Díselo a Hayley,está en tu habitación,¿verdad?-dijo Klaus con una sonrisa,sabiendo la relación que había entre los dos.

-Sí,aunque sospecho que no le va a hacer ninguna gracia que te vayas en mitad de la noche a buscar a Caroline.

Klaus se quedó estupefacto.¿Cómo lo había sabido?

-Ya nos conocemos Niklaus-explicó Elijah ante la mirada de Klaus-De hecho me ha extrañado que no hayas ido a buscarla todavía.

-Bueno más vale tarde que nunca.

Con esto,salió de la casa y subió a su coche. La noche de la graduación de Caroline,Klaus le había dicho que pretendía ser su último amor. Y siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

Según le habían contado,Caroline estaba estudiando en la universidad Whitmore. Llegó allí por la tarde y aparcó enfrente del bar. Suspiró. Caroline no sabía que tenía una hija,había querido contárselo la última vez que se vieron pero no se había atrevido,no por el hecho de tener a Hope,sino porque tendría que decirle que se había acostado con Hayley y sabía que no se lo iba a tomar bien .Sin embargo,esta vez tenía que ser sincera con ella.

Entró en el bar con la intención de encontrar a alguien que le dijese dónde estaba la habitación de Caroline cuando se quedó paralizado. Allí estaba,con su pelo rubio cayendo hasta sus hombros,igual que en su sueño. Sentía que le faltaba la voz,algo que le pasaba muy pocas veces,y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia ella. A diferencia de su sueño esta vez la tocó en el hombro y la llamó.

-Caroline.

* * *

**Caroline (PDV)**

Caroline creyó que estaba soñando cuando oyó su voz. Se giró lentamente y allí estaba,con esa sonrisa que la hacía derretirse. Por un momento se quedó en blanco y no supo qué decir.

-Klaus,¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a por ti.

No,definitivamente no estaba soñando. Ni en sus mejores sueños se habría imaginado algo así. Desde que lo conoció Caroline siempre se había sentido atraída por Klaus. El problema es que él era el villano. Cada vez que sentía que podía darle una oportunidad hacía algo horrible:mató a la madre de su entonces novio,obligó a Stefan a apagar su humanidad,secuestró a su mejor amiga en un sinfín de ocasiones...Y eso por nombrar unas pocas cosas. Sin embargo esa atracción nunca se iba y al final terminó colapsando el día de la "muerte" de Katherine. Quizás era una mala persona por no arrepentirse de su aventura en el bosque pero había sido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida y lo volvería a hacer.

Aún así había una duda que la corroía por dentro. ¿Qué pasaba si para Klaus ella solo era una conquista?¿Qué pasaba si finalmente le abría su corazón pero se cansaba de ella?Esas dudas se materializaban en una única pregunta:

-¿Qué hay de Hayley?

Caroline sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Klaus. Evidentemente no se esperaba que ella supiera el desliz que había tenido con la licántropa y que tenía una hija con ella pero Rebekah se lo había contado a Matt cuando había vuelto a Mystic Falls. Cuando Matt se lo dijo, fue la única vez que Caroline se arrepintió de verdad de haberse acostado con Klaus.

-Las noticias vuelan-explicó Caroline.-¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?

-Quería decírtelo pero sabía que te enfadarías.

-Así que mucho mejor acostarte conmigo sin decirme nada.

-Ves como estás enfadada.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!

-Eso prueba que tengo razón.

Caroline estaba indignada. Klaus era la persona más caradura del mundo. No solo no se molestaba en disculparse sino que encima quería tener razón. Se dio media vuelta ,dispuesta a marcharse cuando Klaus la agarró por el brazo.

-Espera Caroline.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que debería habértelo contado,lo siento.

Eso la descolocó totalmente. Klaus nunca le había pedido perdón antes.

-Hayley no significa nada para mí-prosiguió Klaus,al ver que Caroline no iba intentar marcharse otra vez.-aparte de que es la madre de mi hija. Si he venido desde Nueva Orleans hasta aquí es porque me he dado cuenta de que te necesito en mi vida, Caroline. Y no se me ocurre una forma mejor de pasar la eternidad que contigo.

Todas sus dudas se desvanecieron en un instante. Se inclinó y poniéndose de puntillas,lo besó. Fue totalmente como lo reordaba desde la última vez. Ardiente y salvaje,un beso que le hacía perder la respiración,tampoco es que la necesitase,y al mismo tiempo le daba ganas de que continuara para siempre. Klaus puso las manos en su cintura,atrayéndola hacia él y Caroline rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Por unos segundos el mundo desapareció y solo existieron ellos dos. Por desgracia,el momento pasó cuando alguien les gritó ``¡Busquen un hotel! ´´Caroline se separó de Klaus con pesar y sintió a varias personas con los ojos clavados en ellos. Riendo,le dijo:

-Creo que nos hemos pasado un poco.

-Si no les gusta que no miren-dijo Klaus también riendo y plantándole un último beso en los labios.

Salieron del bar y se sentaron en el césped del campus. Se produjo un cómodo silencio en el que Klaus le acariciaba la mano suavemente a Caroline mientras ésta rezaba para que el día no se terminase. Porque el día se terminaría y,por mucho que se quisieran,Klaus y Caroline tenían vidas completamente separadas. Ella estaba estudiando Empresariales en Whitmore y él cuidando de su hija en Nueva Orleans. Llegó el atardecer,el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte transformando el cielo en una explosión de rosa y naranja. Caroline cada vez sentía más aprensión ante el hecho de que Klaus pronto tendría que irse cuando de repente él le dijo:

-Ven conmigo a Nueva Orleans.

La proposición la cogió desprevenida. ¿Irse a Nueva Orleans?Pero ella tenía su vida allí:su madre vivía a dos horas de distancia,Elena y Bonnie compartían la habitación con ella. Sin embargo,sentía tristeza al pensar en volver a la universidad mientras Klaus se marchaba. Nunca había querido a nadie tanto como lo quería a él.

Además se merecía ser impulsiva por una vez. Desde que era humana siempre había querido tener su vida bajo control pero eso se acabó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que quería estar con Klaus más de lo que quería su vida universitaria.

Así que,de repente,se levantó, le dijo a Klaus:Espérame aquí y se fue corriendo a velocidad vampírica,porque no había nadie a esas horas en la calle,a su dormitorio. Fue directa a su armario,sacó las maletas y estaba empezando a meter su ropa dentro cuando apareció Elena

-Caroline,te has perdido todas las clases y ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó confundida al ver a su amiga corriendo de un lado a otro del dormitorio metiendo cosas en su maleta

-Me voy a Nueva Orleans-dijo Caroline con decisión.

-¿Qué?

-Klaus ha venido a verme,me ha pedido que me vaya a Nueva Orleans con él y he aceptado-dijo Caroline con el tono de quien le está explicando algo a un niño pequeño.

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea-dijo Elena,dudosa-¿Recuerdas todo lo que ha hecho en el pasado?

-Sí,Elena,claro que lo recuerdo. Pero ahora ha cambiado. Tiene una hija y es más responsable. Y, sinceramente,ya podría reducir el mundo a cenizas que seguiría sin quitármelo de la cabeza.

-Pero...

-Pero nada-la interrumpió Caroline.-Tú tienes a Damon,Bonnie a Jeremy y yo me merezco tener a alguien que me haga feliz también.

-¿Y qué hay de la universidad?

-Soy un vampiro. Tengo toda la vida para ir a la universidad-al ver la cara de preocupación de Elena,Caroline le cogió de la manos y le dijo.-Esto no significa un adiós para siempre,volveré a visitarlas. Pero ya es hora de que tome mis propias decisiones y haga un vida propia.

Elena sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga.

-Buena suerte Caroline.

-Gracias-dijo esta que irradiaba felicidad.-Despídete de Bonnie de mi parte. Las llamaré cuando llegue.

Después de recoger el resto de sus cosas y darle otro abrazo a Elena,bajó a toda prisa las escaleras.

Con la luz del atardecer iluminándolo,Klaus estaba esperándola apoyado en su coche. No pudo evitar reírse cuando vio a Caroline corriendo hacia él,con una maleta en cada mano.

-Puedes comprar más ropa en Nueva Orleans¿sabes?

-Sí,pero me gusta la mía.

-Anda, te ayudaré a ponerlas dentro.

-Puedo yo sola-dijo con una sonrisa.

Metió las maletas dentro del coche y se sentaron en él. Rodeando el cuello de Klaus con sus brazos,Caroline le dijo:

-Te quiero,Klaus.

Klaus sonrió y tras darle un beso le dijo:

-Yo también te quiero,Caroline.

Y así,Klaus arrancó el coche y ambos empezaron el primer día de su nueva vida juntos.


End file.
